


84d 8r34k5

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Large Insertion, M/M, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some 'Breathtaking' encounters with the bronzeblood, Cronus has a bit of a run in with his sessions' duality themed Captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	84d 8r34k5

Meeting the jump-suited dunce of a troll was about as expected as a skateboard to the head. Oddly enough... It was just that that brought the two together. If he had heard the all too familiar sounds of those wheels rolling towards him, Cronus might have been able to avoid it, but he was on the edge of a bubble, and the helmeted troll had come barreling through another, leaving them sprawled out on the ground.

The seadweller hadn't heard the sounds of something snapping as he started to get to his feet, but the body crashing into his brought the sounds of something internal snapping to his attention. Caught off guard, the two of them rolled, Mituna, the troll he spent more time insulting than anything else, hitting him, tearing at him, lisped, near incomprehensible insults punctuating each blow, each tear of his clothing. Cronus was stunned. He talked big, but he... A fighter he was not.

Clothes torn, lip bleeding from a well aimed strike, he was finally able to decipher what the other was saying.

That fucking board. He fucked up the fucking shitty ass board, which technically wasn't even his fault this time, so he was going to get fucked up in turn. Mituna promised it.

There was nothing gentle, nothing giving about this. Unlike with Rufioh, when Mituna turned the violetblood onto his stomach, he pinned him there, grip tight on his horn as his pants were torn away. More indistinguishable swears, the sounds of a zipper as not one, but two slimy tendrils were slapped against him with a wet smack.

He wasn't ready for this. A strangled cry left him as one entered his nook, twisting and coiling as the other did the same against his skin, leaving streaks of diluted yellow filth across his skin. Cronus tried begging, tried bribery and bluster, hoping he might take after Damara in a sense, but no luck.

Fucking bulge slut. Waste of space. Things Cronus never wanted to hear from another because he knew they were true.

But did he try to stop him? No... Cronus deserved this. Cronus... Secretly wanted this. He might not have been ready, but all his flirting was finally coming to a head. He had Captor's attention. He had him wanting him in one way or another and that was what mattered. When Mituna started to move, to thrust quickly, with no distinguishable rhythm, Cronus continued his big talk, though his words were broken, punctuated by the slap of skin against skin. He egged the other on until they pulled back and his nook was spread wider than he ever had, those twin bulges entwined with one another, filling his nook until the other went still, warm yellow material settling inside him, his stomach bloating ever so slightly from the dual load.

Panting, nook gaping, Mituna left him there at the edge of two bubbles, muttering curses and apologies before drifting away.


End file.
